A Complete Ceremony, An Incomplete Place
by Jacfu
Summary: Commander Spock finds himself for the first time in the throes of Pon Farr. However, with no planet Vulcan to return to and no bonded mate alive, Spock will have to turn to the crew of the Enterprise or die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A Complete Ceremony, An Incomplete Place**

It had begun with an uncharacteristic need to sleep, which could easily be explained by the compounding of suppressed emotions under stressful conditions and constant duty upon the starship Enterprise. The sleep itself would not be any cause of alarm to anyone, for even Vulcans with their fortitude needed a good rest once in a great while.

However, when Commander Spock had awakened that morning, it was to the furious shaking of both hands. Couple this with the tiredness he'd felt, and it deserved a bit of thought.

He merely stared at his trembling hands for an unrecorded amount of time, fingers outspread, as he sat upon the padded platform that could scarcely be called a bed but served its purpose nonetheless. Theories and reasons categorized in his astute brain of why he would be experiencing such strange symptoms. A virus perhaps? Bad human food? Nothing that relayed in his mind made any sense to the commander as he felt perfectly healthy otherwise.

It did not even occur to officer Spock to venture to the sickbay as he was confident that he could merely mentally fight off whatever it was that was ailing him, as he had done countless times before. Dr. McCoy would not have much information in his database anyway to bring any enlightenment to the situation as Vulcans very rarely became ill, and very rarely shared personal information with anyone, much less Starfleet.

Through mental discipline, Spock's hands had nearly stopped shaking by the time he approached the bridge. A moment's glance in the direction of Lieutenant Uhura would be unnoticeable to anyone else, and would mean nothing, but such a glance, however fleeting, meant volumes to her as a bright smile lit up her face before her attention returned to her panel. Such gestures had become their own intimate language over the time they'd spent together.

As Spock moved to his console, Captain Jim Kirk smirked and rose from his chair to pace the bridge. "Glad you finally decided to join us, Commander Spock. I was beginning to think we would have to send out a search party for you." It was very obvious to the crew that Kirk was quite enjoying the chance to tease Spock for once and catch the Vulcan in an actual mistake. "I didn't think that Vulcans were known for tardiness." It was clear that Kirk was only ribbing his first officer. After all, it wasn't as if Kirk was the model of punctuality for anything at all.

The effort of mockery was lost on the Vulcan hybrid. Spock merely gazed at the time displayed and his response was the uplifting of one brow. Indeed, he was two hours late. Unacceptable. However, the captain was making no motion to punish him, and had he been fully human, Spock probably would have felt gratitude. "My apologies, Captain." There was no regret or apologetic tone to his voice. "It will not happen again." His response was as rigid and stoic as ever except for the miniscule tilt of the head as he eyed the time again.

Kirk made his way back to the Captain's chair, not surprised at the reaction he'd gotten, but still a bit disappointed nonetheless. Kirk seemed to make it a goal to get the Vulcan to express something, anything, and largely failed. "Mr. Sulu, set a course for our next destination, warp 2."

The Enterprise's next mission had been to explore a planet that seemed to have somehow fallen out of its orbit. They were to find out why, how, and if there was any life still upon it. The slight fluctuation of a planet's orbit could mean the mass extinction of everything upon it, if there was anything upon it to begin with. Once the planet was within range, Kirk ordered Spock, "Mr. Spock, give me a reading on the planet." A simple task, one that Spock could do in a matter of seconds. Kirk waited. Then waited. Then waited. "Mr. Spock?"

"Just a moment." The Vulcan's voice was harsh, snapping, and curt, or at least more so than the Vulcan normally displayed. Once again, his tone would have gone unnoticed by anyone who didn't know him, but the crew wasn't just anyone. The rest of the bridge all looked up from their stations to instead fix their eyes on a flustered and furrowed science officer. Spock's heavier breathing was visible and his hands gripped the console as if the machine itself was to hold him up. His rigid arms shook slightly, unable to be controlled by the Vulcan despite his considerable mental prowess.

"Spock, are you all right?" There was genuine concern in Kirk's voice now. Spock dare not look at him, nor to Uhura who was sitting upon the edge of her chair, preparing to go to Spock the moment he needed her to. Of course, he'd never ask her for such a thing. He would never have to.

Spock did not answer the captain's latter inquiry to his condition. Instead, he answered the first request. "The planet's atmosphere is oxygen nitrogen based with traces of..." Spock gave his report, seeming to find his center once again. He stood up straight again, independent of the console he had leaned so heavily upon moments before. He reported of the planet's land mass, approximate circumference, and the power of the gravitational pull. His hands were now fixed behind his back, Spock's usual stance. Only the very observant could see that his hands were still trembling behind him.

Only the very observant, like Uhura.

Lieutenant Uhura scanned repeatedly for communications signals withing range. She could recognize, speak, and write 83% of the Federation's languages and dialects. Spock had written himself, in a recommendation, that her auditive understanding was exemplary and unparalleled by anyone else in starfleet. Though, besides that, Uhura could read expressions, however slight, and this talent had taught her how to read Spock's unspoken language. Facial expressions, changes in voice, and body language were just as important in learning new languages as the actual words were. They also helped her to understand Spock in ways that others simply would not allow themselves. Uhura would notice things that others simply would not pick up.

It was Uhura who noticed that his shoulders were rigid and that he avoided looking directly at anyone. It was she who saw the thin veil of annoyance upon his pale, green tinged was she who would notice the impatience that was just breaking the surface of his apathetic stance. It was also she who began to rise to recommend to the Captain that Spock go to the sickbay.

However, Uhura wouldn't get the chance.

Kirk had stretched and then pointed to each member of the bridge as he called out his name. "Allrighty then, landing party. Sulu, Spock, and you too Ensign, you are all coming with me onto the planet's surface." It was just like Kirk to simply plow forward without all of the information and just trust that everything would work out just fine.

Spock's caution interjected. "I do not recommend it, Captain."

Kirk started to the science officer's console. "Spock, it'll be fun." Kirk was teasing again. Kirk knew quite well that Vulcans didn't do anything at all simply for the fun of it.

"I suggest further research before taking a landing party." Suggesting was all that he could do, which more than annoyed Spock, but he was not at all surprised that Kirk would reject the recommendation.

"Ah, Spock, live a little, it'll be all right." Spock was irritated, but could ignore the informality that Captain Kirk used to run the bridge. He could even ignore the irrational way that Kirk dove headfirst into everything, possibly to the detriment of himself and to others. Spock was able to ignore quite a lot, but that was before Kirk made the very large mistake of slapping the Vulcan on the back.

"Don't touch me!" Kirk's arm was then viciously thrown off, pulling at a muscle as it was flung to his side. The Vulcan was right in the Captain's face then, baring down on him, daring him to challenge. Kirk's face contorted with a mixture of very human emotions. The first one was shock as the normally stoic Vulcan turned on him like a raging bull. The second one was anger that not only did his science officer disrespect him in front of the entire crew of the bridge, but was outwardly challenging him. Finally, Jim couldn't help but to feel a twinge of fear. He'd seen the look in Spock's eyes before-just before he'd pummelled and nearly choked Jim to death before Spock's father had eventually stopped him. It was not an incident that James T. Kirk wanted to repeat.

Behind all that, Jim could recognize that there was something wrong, something seriously wrong. "Commander Spock, you are dismissed to your quarters. That is an order." Jim stood, lifting his chin to stand up to Spock. He knew that Spock wouldn't disobey orders.

Spock inhaled deeply, long, and then let out the breath. He stretched out his fingers which had moments ago been clenched in a fist. The fist had not been meant for Jim, but for the Vulcan himself as a focus for these powerful emotions that seemed to come from nowhere. Without even the normal nod of his head, Spock left the bridge, not even glancing in the direction of Uhura's worried face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite troubling how quickly someone could go from feeling perfectly fine to being a overwhelmed with uncontrollable emotion the next. There was no reason, no excuse that Spock had to snap at Kirk in such a fashion for the captain had not actually done anything to him and normally his remarks would have not even struck a minor chord. Spock had returned to his quarters and had been meditating when he received the orders to go to the sickbay for an examination. Spock would have argued that going to the sickbay was largely unneeded, except that Jim had mentioned that it had been under Uhura's suggestion. One could read into it however they wished, but when more than one of the ship's crewmen tell you to go to the sickbay, then you go, however unimportant you would believe the exam to be.

Doctor McCoy never made it a secret how he felt about Vulcans in general, and in examining Spock he also made it no secret that he was not fond of their physiology. "Crazy Vulcan anatomy..." Bones mumbled as he examined Spock. After the quick checkup with the aid of the database nearby, McCoy made his assessment. "I don't see a damned thing wrong with you. There's not a virus, no infection, not a single thing medically wrong with you besides that you seem to be running a fever. That would also explain the shivering. I could do some deeper tests. Personally, I recommend a CAT scan. Who knows what is going on in that pointy-eared cranium? " "Bones" McCoy also thought that he was very funny, which could be concluded from the laughter that he gave himself at the comment.

"There is no need, doctor." Spock replied, sitting up from the medical table and the redressing into the uniform shirt he had taken off for the exam. "I already know what I am suffering from." It was merely a statement of fact, and one that Spock seemed to not want to elaborate on, much to the doctor's dismay.

"So now you are a doctor too? Then enlighten me. What are you suffering from?" McCoy crossed his arms, waiting for what he was sure would be a long, drawn out, and highly logical explanation. McCoy never had Spock as an instructor at the academy, but he imagined that the classes would be highly informative if not incessantly boring.

"With all due respect, Doctor," Spock looked at McCoy and then tilted his head. He raised an uptured Vulcan brow and stated, "You could not comprehend what is happening in my...pointy-eared cranium." Bones had to smirk. Sometimes he believed that the green blooded hobgoblin just may have a sense of humor after all.

It was soon after that verbal exchange that Captain Kirk entered the sickbay. He looked at Spock and then Bones before asking, "So, what's the report?" Kirk could say that as captain he had an interest in the wellbeing of his crew, but in all actuality he was worried about Spock. Despite their extreme differences, there was a balance and a rapport between the two. Jim would even admit to calling Spock his friend. Therefore he was worried as a friend would be.

"Nothing to report. He's got a fever, muscle twinges, and a swelled head." McCoy commented. "I recommend sleep, lots of fluids and he should be fine in no time."

Spock's brows narrowed as the Doctor kept making marks at his expense. Once again, normally that would not matter and would brush off the Commander's back like a Triorian dustmite. However, it just happened to provide a catalyst to ignite Spock's already boiling blood. Spock stood up and advanced upon the Doctor, who saw the Vulcan coming and lifted his digital clipboard as a shield for protection. Jim was the one to get in between them. "Spock, back, sit down." Once Spock did, Kirk looked at his friend.

Kirk's voice held concern as he asked his friend, "What is wrong? I know there is something, you can't tell me that it is nothing. I am not buying it. Tell me." Kirk asked, hoping to get through to Spock somehow.

"I would rather not comment, Captain."

"Spock, we can't help you if we don't know what it is. I shouldn't even have to tell you that, it's just logic. It can't be anything that we can't handle." Kirk was still trying, despite Spock's complete and utter stubborness.

"It is a private matter, one that I would prefer not to share with outsiders of the Vulcan race." Spock answered, sticking by his refusal to share, though irritation furrowed his brow. As Kirk looked at his friend he saw that Spock had begun to sweat, something else he had never seen him ever do. He wasn't even sure that Vulcans did sweat, but maybe that was the human part of his anatomy.

"I am Captain of this ship and each of its crewmates are my responsibility." Kirk was spouting off things that just popped into his head, but he knew that would reach Spock's sensible mind. "If one of my crew is compromised, then I want to know about it. Especially if it is my first officer. I order you, Spock, to explain what is happening."

Kirk and Spock faced each other, each of them participating in an icy staredown until the other broke. Under any other circumstances, Kirk could not possibly win. This time, however, it was Spock who looked away and down, almost ashamedly. Spock first looked to the door to make sure that no one was nearby. He looked at the other beds, ensuring that they had full privacy. Spock would prefer that the doctor was not present either, but he also understood that under regulations he didn't have much choice in the matter. "It is plak tow." Spock answered, still not looking at either of them. "The blood fever."

"What the hell is that? It sounds like something you get at a Romulan Bar." McCoy muttered as he searched his database for the mention of it. He finally did find something which had only a footnote stating it was the first phase of Pon Farr. "Pon farr... " The doctor repeated, reading aloud. "What's that?"

Kirk blinked. He had thought that the explanation would be more....serious than what Spock was admitting to. "A fever? That's it? Well, then you just sleep it off, right?" Kirk looked to the doctor and then back to Spock.

"It's not that simple, Captain." Spock stated, now looking very uneasy. It was clear that it was difficult for him to speak about it. He looked almost ashamed. "It cannot be cured in the same way one would treat any other fever or ailment. You would be unable to assist."

"Then how do you treat it?" McCoy asked, immediately thinking it was a disease or other ailment that a pill or an injection could fix.

"It is treated...on Vulcan, with ritual and with a second party." Now Spock was being purposefully ambiguous. Kirk had never known Spock to be uneasy talking about anything at all, but his lack of cooperation in the matter was a little annoying.

"Okay, well there is no Vulcan, so that can't happen. We are weeks away from the colony. We could do ritual, right? Do you need meditation or anything like that?" Kirk asked, leaning down to Spock's level. "and we can get a second party."

"It is not that simple, Captain." Spock repeated himself.

"Stubborn Vulcans!" McCoy exclaimed. He turned back to his work and left Kirk and Spock alone.

Kirk then asked, "How long will you have it?"

"About an Earth week." Spock answered. He then looked at the captain and answered a bit too matteroffactly, "Then I will die."

That was when the Captain's eyes widened and his brows rose. There was no formality in his statements now at all. "Oh hell no." Kirk stated. "Oh no. I am not losing my first officer over this. I am just not letting it happen. You are not dying, I am not letting you. I don't care what Vulcan secrets you have to spill, but you are going to spill it." Then Kirk added, "Captain's orders. Don't make me look for and state some regulation that will make you do it, because I will."

Spock already knew the regulation number off the top of his head, but he wasn't going to state that fact. He also knew that Kirk would do exactly what he said. Jim T. Kirk always kept his word, that was certain. "Pon Farr occurs in Vulcan males every seven years. It affects the neurological system of Vulcans on a level that cannot be eradicated or duplicated. It is the powerful and primal urge to..." There was a pause before Spock continued. "procreate with one's bonded mate."

Kirk nearly laughed at the last words. They were not at all what he had expected. Kirk knew better than to laugh, but inside, he was laughing. He just couldn't believe it. Never had he heard anything like that before. He couldn't even wrap his mind around it. Kirk pointed a finger. "Let me get this straight..." The fever, the muscle twinges, the emotional frenzy and the sweat. If one thought about it, it would actually be quite comical if it wasn't so serious. "you are in heat...and if you don't get laid then you will die."

Spock arched a brow and tilted his head. "If that is your blatant and oversimplified human analysis...yes."


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain of the ship and his first officer walked the halls of the starship Enterprise on route to the Commander's quarters, leaving the sickbay behind. "I still don't see the problem, Spock." Captain Kirk was the first to continue the dialogue that had begun in the sickbay. "What you do is you get some flowers. Earth girls love flowers, trust me. They can get you out of everything. File that away for future reference. Then you get some chocolate, the replicators can get you both of those, and you walk up to Lieutenant Uhura and you say..."

Spock looked at Kirk, interrupting the captain's impromptu romantic advice to state, "Lieutenant Uhura is not my bonded mate." He said simply, with no sign of regret or rejection or even sadness. It simply was. It was also a statement that completely surprised Kirk.

"What does it take to be a bonded mate?" Kirk asked and they both stopped in the corridor. A couple of crewmen walked by them and their conversation ceased just until the crewmen were once again out of sight. Secretly Kirk was hoping that the explanation wasn't too graphic. He didn't really want to think of the Vulcan and the lieutenant in that fashion. Kirk had wanted to think of himself and Lieutenant Uhura in that fashion. It had been a complete shock to him to see the two kiss in the transporter room. Even though he had seen it with his own eyes, Kirk still had trouble believing it. The scene he had witnessed was not a relationship between a student and her instructor. Nor was it between a lieutenant and commanding officer. The embrace in the transporter room had been between two individuals who had been in that very embrace before...and repeatedly. There had been intimacy there that had been apparent, and intimacy that no human had believed that Vulcans were capable of. Well, except for Uhura evidentally. They certainly had looked bonded to Captain Kirk.

Spock put both hands behind his back once more and momentarily, the two stopped walking.. "Vulcan marriages are arranged by the parents at the age of seven. The two families will meet and the two children form an empathic and telepathic bond. Then, when the male goes through pon farr, the female will know and they will arrange to return to Vulcan and complete the ritual."

So Vulcan females automatically knew when their counterparts were ready to make babies and they just showed up willing and ready. That was handy. Kirk thought about how advantageous it would be if Earth females were the same way. He then quickly extinguished that thought. It would take away the fun of the pursuit. Instead, Kirk made another observation. "Vulcans sure like the number seven, don't they?"

"I don't believe that there is any emotional preference to the number, Captain." Spock answered the seemingly random question. "It's entirely mathematical."

Kirk couldn't believe it. Even the schedules of Vulcan biological functions were based on math. Kirk nodded to Spock and then something came to him. "You were in an arranged marriage?"

Spock nodded. For someone who was nearly raging inside and was now beginning to get a splitting headache, Spock held his composure very well. "Indeed. I was empathically bonded to a female named T'Pring when I was a child."

Kirk would have pat Spock on the back again, but thought better of it. "You went for Uhura even though you were bonded to someone else? Spock, you scoundrel you." Kirk flashed his charming smile again, obviously teasing his first officer once more.

Spock's eyebrow arched upwards as he paid Kirk a sideways glance. "The arrangement was only a formality." Spock explained to the Captain, not because his reputation meant anything at all to him in Kirk's eyes, but because it was an integral part of what was happening. Spock had gone through puberty later than many of the Vulcan males, his path to manhood more comparable to that of the human male than the Vulcan male. When he did not reach pon farr in his late teens like many had, it was determined that he possibly never would. Unfortunately, one could call Spock a late bloomer."The arrangement was never expected to come to fruition. It was widely believed that because I was half human, that my human side would rid the need within me."

"Which didn't happen."

"Indeed not." They both began walking again and Spock added, "I was going to release her from the agreement as it had seemed that I would not be in need of her assistance." But, he wouldn't have to release her now. T'Pring had died along with the mates of many other survivors of Vulcan. He had not kept in touch with her after they were children. They had not become friends, they had not spoken face to face for many years. Spock could not grieve for T'Pring any more than he could for any other Vulcan who had perished.

As they arrived at Spock's quarters, Kirk would then state, "Your father married a human, so we know that it is possible. We may not have Vulcan and we may not have the council here, but we will work something out, Spock." The Captain then looked at his first officer who still managed to look completely in control of himself and almost apathetic to his own plight. He had to admire Spock's constitution. "Trust me, we'll work it out."

"You are always asking for trust, Captain."

"Let me worry about the details. You just get the girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"Enter." Spock's voice sounded from the darkened, incredibly hot room. The door slid open silently and Uhura stepped inside seeing just the Vulcan's back as he sat upon the floor in meditation. Uhura silently crossed the room to sit crosslegged in front of him. He did not flinch, nor open his eyes, but Uhura knew well that he was aware of her presence.

"I received no word, so I thought I would check on you." Uhura stated, her voice soft, caring. Her dark eyes searched his face. His forehead carried not a crinkle of tension and his long lashes hung low as his eyes remained downward. His lips formed a straight line, though Uhura could remember more than a few times that mouth would turn upwards slightly if he was surprised or pleased about something. Uhura wiped beads of sweat off her brow. Spock's room was always very warm-okay, ungodly hot- but he often lowered the temperature during the very rare occasions that she had visited him.

Uhura knew better than to ask a Vulcan how he was feeling. Instead, she closed her eyes and let out a long breath, joining in the meditation. It would not be the deep meditation of the Vulcans, but it would help center and relax her. Besides, sometimes being there was really all that was required.

Spock held his fingers together, eyes closed. He was unmoving, unresponding, but never unaware. Her scent danced around the room, invading the very air that he breathed. Her own even breathing sounded in his ears and he could see behind his eyes the rhythmic rise and fall of her bosom. Her voice had wrapped around him like a cocoon. Normally her presence would be soothing to him and her company welcome. Now, however, powerful emotions raged from deep within him, fighting its way to the surface.

It was a primal, animalistic need to just take her now and claim her as his own. It was not romance or tenderness or even affection, but an all encompassing lust that shook him to the very core. It ached, burned within him until he believed that he would be driven mad with it. It would be dangerous to open his dark eyes now and look upon her. Her eyes would be soft, affectionate upon him. Her ebony skin would be velvet to his touch. Spock could nearly taste the salt upon her skin in the valley between her breasts. He could almost feel those smooth, long, well toned legs wrap around his hips as he buried himself deep within her. He knew that she could say his name in barely a whisper, pleading, begging for him to...

"It would be best if you retired to your quarters." It was a logical request, made without emotion. It would not betray the passions that he held inside or that he was on the very brink of pushing her to the floor in a very violent and unapologetic way leaving no doubt that a Vulcan knew love, lust, and desire more powerfully than a human could even imagine. A Vulcan, though, simply wouldn't understand how those words sounded so much like rejection.

Spock also did not see the sadness in her eyes as she opened them, gazing upon his face as his own eyes remained shut. Her lips parted as if to say something but then closed, thinking better of it. This was one of those times that Uhura wished that she could read his mind. His face was giving her no hint to his thoughts. He remained so closed off to her and she didn't understand why. "Very well." Uhura stated coolly as she rose. She paused as she got to the door and looked back, her dark hair brushing over her shoulders as she did so. "Goodnight, Commander." She had used his title instead of his name, a sentiment that would be noticed, but not understood by the Vulcan halfbreed. "I will see you on the bridge."

The last sounds he heard were of the door opening and then shutting again.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhura had her com at her ear, the signals sizzled in her eardrum. Sometimes, she would listen for hours, constantly on alert for a distress signal, an unknown frequency, but often could hear nothing but what could be described as the silent interference of a bad 1960's analog signal. It was that hum of the electronics itself. The stillness of her station gave Uhura plenty of time to think.

Uhura had played the night before over and over in her head in an attempt to figure out just what made it different than any other time she had visited Commander Spock in his quarters. Thought it was not exactly a common thing for her to do, it wasn't so uncommon as to be considered suspicious or odd if she did happen to appear there. During such visits they were likely to converse in his native tongue, perhaps discuss opposing views on a topic, read, or even she'd allow herself to be beaten horribly in a game of multilevel chess. Sometimes Uhura would leave in a few hours time, and then there had been times she hadn't left at all. Never, though, had he ever dismissed her.

"Lieutenant Uhura." Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her name on the thin, green tinged lips of the very one she had been thinking about. Her dark eyes darted upwards to find him standing at her station, his hands clasped behind his back in his usual manner. Uhura stood as protocol would regulate she do, and she met his gaze, noting that he inadvertantly leaned forward just a bit as she did so. His head lowered, his stance less professional and more...intimate. Though his body language was so informal, his words certainly were not. "I have a personal request." Spock had a great talent in making personal requests sound very impersonal.

Uhura nodded, letting out the breath that she hadn't known that she had been holding until right that very moment. "What would this request be, Commander Spock?" It wasn't often that Uhura felt nervous. In fact, Uhura had the upmost confidence in her own capabilities and talents. She even had always been very confident when it came to men. Men, at least human ones, were simple and largely predictable. Though, with the adrenaline pumping through her and the rapid beat of her heart, Uhura could admit she was feeling a bit nervous. That didn't mean that she would broadcast it. She held her chin high as if awaiting orders.

"It will be discussed at 1600 hours." Spock stated almost as if he really was giving orders.

Uhura replied with a nod. "I will then meet you in the mess hall, Commander."

Throughout the short, but highly tense conversation, neither of them had broken from their gaze. They stood just a little too close, kept eye contact just a little too long to be interpreted as professional. In short, anyone walking by would certainly at least look twice. "Your quarters." Spock corrected her. The mess hall was too public, especially for the subject that would be discussed.

This time, it was Uhura's turn to arch a brow in confusion. "Yes, sir." She inwardly wondered what would be so important that it had to be asked in her quarters. She held his gaze until he nodded once and then moved to his station. Uhura let out a sigh before she returned to hers, and the low buzzing of a silent communications console.

Elsewhere, and later, James T. Kirk had sent word to Head of Starfleet with an unusual request. Jim Kirk requested the presence of one or more members of the Federation council to come aboard the ship and perform a marriage ceremony. Jim had thought, rightly, that if the Vulcan council would be unable to do it, that the Federation was the next closest thing. Jim never cared about ritual or tradition himself, but he did know that many from Earth as well as other planets held their traditions in very high regard. In this case, it seemed to be more of a life and death situation, this particular Vulcan tradition.. It had taken many hours to get through the right channels in order to get an audience with one of the Admirals on Starfleet. What would be even more fitting, Kirk thought, was if he had to listen to soft rock music from the late twentieth century like on the telephone menus of long ago. Eventually, though, Jim did get his audience.

Jim swallowed hard and had to force himself not to get angry as the Starfleet officer on the viewer before him denied his request. "Sir, I beg you to reconsider. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't extremely important. Surely there is someone who isn't on a mission, or rebuilding the San Francisco Bridge, or visiting other planets that could come to the Enterprise for just a few hours."

The white haired man on the screen frowned and then shook his head. "I am afraid not, Captain. The Federation simply does not have the manpower to spare or the time to officiate a Vulcan wedding ceremony."

Jim looked at the screen again after walking across the room and then back again. "It isn't just any Vulcan ceremony, Admiral. I do seem to recall that Commander Spock is the only Vulcan in Starfleet, the first Vulcan in fact. Not only that, but he saved the rest of the Vulcan Head Council as well as the lives of everyone on earth. Surely, politically, seeing to the ceremony would be a good move." Jim was counting on the bureaocracy that he hated to hopefully work for him this time.

The Admiral seemed to think for a moment and then said, "My decision still stands, Captain. Admiral out."

Kirk was left facing a blank screen. That idea had failed miserably. He had wanted to argue with the Admiral that it was a matter of life and death, but he had an idea that Spock wouldn't be very happy if Jim told all of the Federation about his unique condition. He also doubted that the remaining Vulcans would be very happy either. Jim had respected Spock's privacy in the matter, but now he had to find Spock to find out what they were going to do next. "Computer, locate Mr. Spock."

_Commander Spock is in Lieutenant Uhura's quarters._

Well, perhaps Jim could wait a few more minutes.

At 1600 hundred hours at the very second that it turned, Uhura heard Spock seek permission to enter her quarters. She would have found it amusing how punctual he was, if she hadn't been thinking so pessimistically all day. It was difficult not to after the way he had dismissed her the night before, and yet on the bridge earlier she could feel the heat of his gaze penetrating her. She had felt him so close. He was sending such mixed signals that were so unlike him. Spock was literal, unassuming, and incapable of playing mind games like that. It was confusing as hell. That meant that there was something more to it. Something that he was keeping from her.

"Enter." She stated and looked to the door as he entered. She was still wearing her red uniform, but she had taken her long hair out of its high ponytail and let her hair fall freely about her shoulders. She removed her earrings and set them upon an end table nearby. Uhura's quarters were characteristically human. She had photos of her family in digital and hologram frames along the walls. The furniture that she chose was wooden and comfortable with decorated pillows tossed strategically about. Spock had noted that Uhura was not exactly neat as she left the door open to the bathroom adjoined to her room as well as left personal effects scattered about the quarters. Spock could almost find this little quirk charming.

Spock was able to close the space between them with only a few steps across the room. He noted that she seemed unhappy, closed off even. Just because a Vulcan suppressed emotions didn't mean that they couldn't notice them in other species. It also didn't mean that he knew what caused these feelings. At the moment, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his own composure, especially with her being so near. His response to her very presence was so powerful and encompassing that he had tried very hard to ignore her upon the bridge.

There had never been any question who would be Spock's bonded mate, for he'd been drawn to Uhura from the very beginning. At first he had been impressed by her academic accomplishments and her drive to learn. He had admired her goals and her focus in achieving them. He respected her character and he had admired the strength and confidence displayed in her that he had not seen before in another human. Before Spock had known it, he had developed an affection for Uhura that he could not explain, nor stop. It had simply sneaked upon him and embedded itself within him, as if it had the right and had always been there. Spock often wondered if the very same thing had happened to his father.

All of this had led up to this time, this very moment. Spock was not one to step around things. No, he got straight to the point. "I am here to declare kunat so'lik."

The words themselves had been simple, purposeful, but his voice was what really held her. Uhura could not mistake the tenderness that had slipped into his voice as he spoke them. Uhura knew Vulcan fluently, could read it, write it as well. However, this was a term that she didn't know and did not understand. She did not recall it being in any reference books, any written or typed database. It was just more proof of how private Vulcans kept parts of their culture to not even share the words with others. "What does that mean?" She asked, her voice equally as soft. She couldn't help it, not when she was looking deep into his dark eyes. Eyes that were very much human.

"It is the desire for you to be my bonded mate." He then added, so that there wasn't any mistake in his meaning, "A marriage proposal."

Uhura's eyes searched his face, but she found nothing but seriousness there, sincerity, and patience as he stood, awaiting her response to the bomb that he'd just dropped upon her. This was not at all what she expected. They had been comfortable in their arrangment thus far. Both of them were career oriented. Neither of them spoke of the future, of marriage, or of anything even defining the relationship that they currently had. It just was. Uhura no doubt cared for him, deeply, unwaivingly. She had never doubted the affection that he held for her, though he never said it and she doubted that he ever would. She just never had the expectations that occurred in other relationships. How could she? She had been with a Vulcan.

Uhura suddenly burst out laughing. The entire situation was so unbelievable that she couldn't help herself. Never in a hundred lifetimes had she thought of this moment. She was able to control herself, but it was difficult to stop completely when he had tilted his head towards her and said, in his usual matter-of-fact way, "I fail to find the humor in the situation."

"No, there is no humor, really." Uhura answered. No, she didn't find it funny. She was not laughing because it was funny. She laughed because it was so shocking, so incredible, and done in the same manner as one would ask someone for a cup or tea or to borrow their jacket. Her laugh had ceased after a time, but her warm smile remained. He was actually asking her, of all unbelievable things, to be his wife. Still, she had too many questions to give him an immediate answer. "Why, Spock? Why here, why now?"

Spock was less evasive with Uhura. After all, it would be irrational to keep things from her, especially if she was to be the one to bond with him, and eventually break the pon farr. He explained the reason for his symptoms as well as the seven year itch. Uhura listened intently as he spoke of the age old ritual that had come to pass to keep the males from killing each other over the right to a mate. That the ritual itself was important, for the pon farr was not just physical, but mental as well. The telepathic bond was just as important as the physical bond, if not more so. He did leave out the small insignificant detail of his imminent death if the blood fever is not broken, but he did not want her to worry needlessly about him or feel singlehandedly responsible for his wellbeing, which he was sure that she would.

It was a lot for Uhura to take in at once, but it filled in the blanks of what she did know of Vulcan culture. Uhura just didn't know if she should be the one. She was not afraid to ask questions of what it would entail and what was expected of her. Still, the more information that she received, the less sure she became.

"May I think about it?" She asked him.

That was a response that Spock hadn't predicted. Considering their present relationship, there had been a high probability for a favorable outcome. He had even been prepared for a negative response, for which he had descriptive arguments for statements that they wouldn't be compatible, enduring, or any other illogical reasons that she would have to reject his proposal. Think about it? That had been an outcome in which he didn't have a ready response.

"You may." He agreed. "You have approximately 5 days and 8 hours to decide."


	6. Chapter 6

After it was deemed safe to venture onto the planet's surface, the landing party consisted of Captain Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and an ensign on the bridge named Jones . The four crewmen walked along the rocky, desolate desert ground armed with phasers in hand. Spock held his tricorder and was taking readings. The planet itself seemed to have total devestation for they had not yet found any lifeforms, not even a plant.

"Any life readings at all, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked, finding it hard to believe that they'd find nothing, absolutely nothing on the planet that to him seemed like it should be able to sustain life. Kirk, though, always loved this part of the mission-the exploring of a planet's surface. It was a chance to get out of the captain's chair, as comfortable as it may be, and seek adventure. Kirk felt more alive being the one out exploring.

Spock continued to take readings on the tricorder, though he did lift his head to survey his surroundings. "Nothing, Captain. It seems that whatever devestated this planet has killed every living thing as well."

Kirk nodded and then took a moment to reflect. "Do you ever notice that we only seem to find rocky desert planets with barely any vegetation? I wonder why that is."

"Planets with the temperate climate comparable to your planet Earth have a unique orbit, ideal distance from its sun, and a gravitational pull that has been found in less than .932647 percent of discovered planets." Spock explained to the captain without even missing a beat.

Kirk had to smirk at his science officer. "Spock, it was a rhetorical question." The response that he received back was the lifting of one brow, a nod, and then the return of the Vulcan's eyes to his readings.

"Captain, you've got to look at this." Sulu's voice came from a short distance away. Both Spock and Kirk looked in that direction and then hurried to where Sulu and the Ensign were standing at the edge of a gigantic precipice. At the center of this massive crater appeared to be shards of a meteor that was glowing a faint green color.

"I believe we found what has caused this mass extinction". Sulu commented as he looked over the edge. Kirk checked the walls of the cliff and then he just decided to climb right down it. Spock raised his head to warn the captain that he had no safety, no ropes, but then realized that his efforts would be ignored and thus did not waste his breath. Sulu soon followed Kirk. The ensign, and then Spock soon followed behind.

Once down at the bottom of the crater, they stepped around the shards. "Touch nothing. We don't know whether the glowing green meteor is dangerous and/or will give us superpowers." Sulu had to snicker at Kirk's comment while Spock didn't even look up from his readings.

Sulu and the ensign were off exploring the size and structure of the large crater as Kirk stood on top of one of the larger rocks. He looked out at the vast nothing, but then whipped his head around as he saw the beam of a phaser cross his line of vision and then hit the meteor, sending sparks flying. "Spock, what are you doing?"

Spock didn't answer. He just fired the phaser again at the meteor, which let off more sparks that crackled as they hit the rock below it. Kirk looked at Spock, who seemed to be off in his own little world. "Spock, answer me now, why are you using the phaser on that meteor?" Again, no answer. "Is it dangerous? That can't be good if you are firing at it and it is doing that. Stop firing on the meteor now, Spock." Spock didn't even look up from what he was doing. That's when Kirk called out, "Mr. Sulu!"

Sulu and the red shirted ensign came quickly and saw that Spock not only kept firing upon the meteor with the phaser, but that he seemed to have blanked out, as if he were in his own little world. This alarmed Sulu as well as the Captain. Sulu was the first to grab Spock's arm which managed to throw off his aim upon the target and hit the ground instead. Spock's head turned to Sulu and then his other arm came around to punch Sulu in the face. Sulu was thrown backwards from the force of the punch. The ensign then made the attempt to grab the phaser from Spock's hand. As the ensign grasped the phaser in his hands, he was violently heaved through the air, landing painfully five feet away. Sulu managed to rise, feeling the pain in his jaw and face. He'd have a large bruise there, that was definite. Both Kirk and Sulu were in a defensive stance now, facing a very unstable Vulcan.

"I don't understand, Commander." Sulu stated, quizzically. He looked over to Kirk who had just pressed his communicator.

"Bones." Kirk had an idea what was going on. He got a response from Dr. McCoy and then said, "Prepare a tranquilizer and get it to the transporter room."

"What in Sam Hill do you need a tranquilizer for?" Bones asked.

"For Spock." Kirk said.

His reply to that was a, "I'll double dose it."

Spock's brows narrowed. He didn't make a move to fight or to step towards them. He simply looked very unconcerned that both Kirk and Sulu had their hands up as if they were ready to jump him at any given moment or defend themselves from him. Kirk hadn't thought it possible for Spock to look crazed, but if a Vulcan were to ever look crazed, this would be it. "You are not tranquilizing me." It was actually kind of creepy, the calmness in which Spock made the statement, especially when coupled with the flame of madness in his eyes.

"I hope not, Spock, but you are firing phasers at pieces of meteors and you are attacking the crew. In short, you are acting just a little crazy. You aren't giving me a whole helluva lot of choice in the matter." Kirk then hit his communicator again. He hoped that Bones was ready with that tranquilizer. "Scotty, four to beam up."

Locked and ready, all four members of the landing party were beamed back on the ship. Sulu immediately went to the ensign to assist the aching, but still conscious man. Ensign Jones would be going to the sickbay. As Sulu did that, Spock started off the platform hurriedly. Bones had arrived with a couple nurses and as he saw Spock coming towards them, he lifted his hand and started, "Mr. Spock..."

Spock grabbed Bones by the collar, heaving him aside and into the wall. He continued going. Bones dropped the tranquilizer as he did so, which was immediately picked up by Kirk. "You okay, Bones?"

"Fantastic. I love being thrown around by testosterone driven elves." Bones complained.

"Security, we need you at the transporter room immediately. Security needed immediately to detain Mr. Spock." As he gave out the order, Jim took off after Spock holding the tranquilizer. Seeing Spock in the hallways, Kirk sprinted to catch up with the half Vulcan and then jumped on Spock's back just as security was approaching the corridor. "I do it because I care." Kirk remarked as he injected the double dose of tranquilizer in Spock's neck.

Spock let out a surprising growl of anger and tossed Kirk off of him. However, the tranquilizer was already beginning to take effect. Spock first dropped to his knees and by the time security had gotten there, Spock was out cold. Kirk ordered security, "Take him to sick bay."

Bones McCoy and Kirk met at the sick bay some time later after McCoy had run some scans. "Since he's out cold, I took the liberty of running some deeper tests." McCoy explained to the captain. He placed upon the viewing screen a simulation of Spock's body. "His hormone levels have shot through the roof. It's a hormone I have never seen before in any other living creature. I don't know what it is called, but it has multiplied in massive quantities over the last few days. It's as if he's just being pumped full of adrenaline and his body is unable to handle it. As you see here..." Bones used his finger to point out the trail of hormones to Spock's brain. "It's affecting vital parts of his brain and I suspect it is the reason for the uncharacteristic behavioral changes. The hormone increase will eventually affect his muscles and vital organs until he just shuts down."

"How long do you think he has?"

"At this rate...until the end of the week." Kirk listened to Bones who only confirmed what Spock had said the first day.

"That explains the time limit he gave me." A female voice interjected the conversation.

Both men looked towards the door, where Uhura was now standing. In tall, high heeled boots she walked to Captain Kirk, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Chekov is covering my station temporarily." In her tone was a dare-to-keep-me-away. Kirk wasn't even going to try. Her head then turned to Dr. McCoy. "Is he awake?"

"The tranquilizers will be wearing off soon. I also gave him some very strong Andorian painkillers . That'll put him back in his sunny and heartwarming disposition."

Spock woke up in the sickbay completely and utterly confused. Memories, thoughts of the last few hours were all just a blurr in his mind and he had little cognition of what actually occurred. He had no recollection of why he was in the sickbay or even how he got there. All that he knew for sure was that the room felt very cold. Dr. McCoy must have heard him stir and then sit up because it was him who approached the bed first.

"Ah, our pointy-earred friend was awake." McCoy announced. Spock was not pleased to see both Jim Kirk and Uhura come in. His audience just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

Vulcans in the throes of Pon Farr were ashamed of the lack of control of their urges. Other Vulcans respected him, the Vulcan in Pon Farr, during this difficult time by refusing to look him in the eye and by not addressing him by his name. A Vulcan during Pon Farr didn't even exist during that time and then afterwards it was as if nothing had ever happened.

Except Spock was not on Vulcan. He was around humans-and they were _always_ talking to him. Spock couldn't fault their ignorance on the matter, but it was times like these that being around humans were especially trying. Humans were such a tactile species always hugging, touching, slapping, kneading. They had to poke, prod, push, rub, and otherwise do everything except for keep a respectable distance. They also wanted to talk. They had to know what was bothering him, how he was feeling. Was he okay? Did he need anything? They wanted to give their comfort and assistance in matters by insistent talking.

Not to mention that it was cold on the ship.

None of these things would have normally bothered Spock. Spock honestly found his mother's species to be quite fascinating. He saw in them great potential. This was, however, just not the time to test him.

"What the hell happened out there?" Kirk immediately asked. His question was regarded with confusion. Spock then looked away, tilting his head as he searched his thoughts, memories, and images that should have been crystal clear but now made absolutely no sense.

"I...don't remember." Spock finally answered.

"You don't remember shooing a phaser at a glowing rock? You don't remember flinging Ensign Jones around like a sack of potatoes?" Kirk looked at Spock with total bewilderment.

Kirk had been going to say something else, but then Uhura spoke up instead. She turned to Bones and Kirk and asked, "Can you give us a moment?"

Kirk nodded to his communication's officer and replied, "I'll be just out the door if you need me for anything." It wasn't a very professional thing to say, but when it came to the friends he'd made on the ship, sometimes he needed to be a friend more than the Captain. Jim and McCoy left into the hallway, leaving Uhura and Spock alone in the room.

A part of Uhura wanted to just kill him for leaving out necessary information like he had. Another part of her was sympathetic to all that he had been forced to ordeal. She didn't understand why he was so secretive about it all, but Uhura would be one of the first to admit that she knew little about Vulcan culture. The Vulcans had always been careful to share only the information that they knew about sciences, math, and space and little about the ancient traditions that they practiced.

Uhura pulled up a chair and sat before him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wish to cause you unnecessary stress." That was his answer, given as deadpan as always. Uhura had to laugh. It was just like him to put everything and everyone above himself. Even if it was a ridiculous thing to do.

"For a genius, sometimes you can be a real fool." Uhura commented. Spock lifted a brow to her, but otherwise said nothing. He actually appeared rather surprised, as if he were attempting to figure out if he'd just been insulted or if she was teasing him. Uhura reached out and brushed the back of her hand along his smooth cheek. Uhura's touch had been the only one that Spock not only tolerated, but welcomed.

"Now, this ceremony...you tell me what I need to do."


	7. Chapter 7

"Starfleet won't do it." Kirk replied as he and his first officer walked through the corridors of the ship. They discussed details of the Vulcan marriage rite just as if they were discussing an important mission-while walking. One may think it was a strange thing to do when there were perfectly good meeting rooms for this kind of thing, but it was just the way that the Captain and his first officer had always discussed things. One could say that the two Starfleet officers had formed a habit.

To Kirk's announcement about Starfleet assisting them in the ceremony, Spock merely nodded. "Then it cannot be done."

Kirk was surprised at Spock's defeatist attitude in this matter. Spock was never a pessimist, even when logic dictated that something wouldn't work. They would do the impossible, anything, until it did work. After careful regard Kirk proclaimed, "I'll do it."

Spock appeared genuinely surprised. This response was even more of a surprise, showing just how little of a handle Spock had on his normally steel control. "This is a human jest." They had stopped momentarily in the corridor.

"As captains of ships have been doing on Earth for hundreds of years, I'll marry you two. It'll be recognized as official." Kirk grinned, feeling pretty proud of himself for coming up with a solution.

Spock's face couldn't be read as he mulled the idea over in his head. On one hand they were breaking Vulcan traditions like weak straw and on the other hand, nothing would mean more to Spock than having his dear friend officiate. "Very well, we return to Vulcan." They began walking again.

"There's no Vulcan, Spock. I know this thing has really messed you up, but..."

"I am well aware of this fact. However, I must return to the place of my birth. It is essential that I do this." Spock insisted. He sounded just a bit irritated at Kirk's assumption that he'd lost his mind so far that he didn't know that Vulcan was gone. He'd seen his planet implode upon itself with his own eyes. It was something that simply could not be forgotten.

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"Do Earth salmon not swim to the place of their birth to mate or die trying?"

"Well, yeah."

"As do Vulcans. It is our natural inclination to return to the place of our birth."

"Vulcans are salmon. Got it." Kirk chided Spock a moment, getting a risen brow from the officer. He then grew serious again. "We could find an asteriod to land on close to where Vulcan used to be but still distant from the wormhole." Kirk thought aloud to receive a nod in agreement from Spock. Finally, they made it to the bridge where each man took their stations. Uhura was not yet there.

"Mr. Sulu, change course. We are going to Vulcan."

Sulu looked at the captain like he was a crazy man. "Captain...?" Sulu started, only to be cut off my Kirk again.

"We will return to our current mission after we take care of something. To Vulcan, Mr. Sulu. Not the new colony. Vulcan."

"Yes, Captain."

Uhura was in her quarters, looking at various dresses upon the viewing screen. She was doing some impromptu research on Vulcan ritual wardrobe and had come up with a few gowns that would appear to work out quite lovely. It was not stated which functions which were worn, so she would just have to use her intuition. It was amazing, really, how beautiful the fabrics and colors were and how elegant the design. It was a far cry from the plain, ordinary clothing that many Vulcans now wore unless they were part of the high council. Their ritual clothing was merely a hint to the passion and bold statements of a time when Vulcans weren't attempting to rid themselves of every emotion. They derived from a time when Vulcans ran unchecked and nearly destroyed themselves.

Uhura knew that Vulcan marriages were much different than human marriages. She knew that often they didn't live together at all, if they even knew each other. She knew that a husband and wife may not even speak for years and years. She also knew that Spock had grown up in a bonded family unit, and that there were Vulcan families that remained together much like a human nuclear family.

She wished that Amanda Grayson was still alive. She had so many questions to ask. How difficult was it to be a human married to a Vulcan? Did they share the same bedroom, the same bed? Was her husband more affectionate away from the public eye? How much of it was compromise and how much of it was sacrifice on her part? Uhura knew that Amanda had sacrificed much to be with her Vulcan husband, including leaving her home on Earth to live completely on an alien planet.

Uhura recognized that essentially she would sacrifice nothing. The union would not affect their careers, their living arrangements, or even the progress of their current relationship. She wouldn't even have to change her last name. Once every seven years they would meet, wherever they were-and sleeping with Spock could hardly be considered a chore.

Uhura understood, after Spock's explanation, that should she ever wish a divorce he would have to release her or else she would have to call upon someone to challenge him to the death. Uhura couldn't even think of a scenario in which she would want Spock to fight to the death for her. It may seem like a romantic notion in some ancient time-to fight to the death for your love-but the reality was actually frightening.

In fact, for being a race of individuals that buried all romantic notion, much of the marriage traditions could be described as romantic. It was very romantic to telepathically bond to the one that they were with. It was beautiful how Vulcan's seemed to have an over 90% marriage success rate that sustained for hundreds of years. It was lovely how a honeymoon would last an entire year so that the couple could bond and hopefully conceive children in that time.

Uhura decided on an elegant dress, ancient and white. She also decided that she would insist on a unity candle, so that she may have something of her own culture in the ceremony. After all, it was her wedding too. Uhura had only this time to think about what was happening, but that time was cut short. She'd heard the Captain announce that the ship had changed its course and was now heading to Vulcan.

" Lt. Uhura, we need you on the bridge." The Captain's voice was suddenly heard.

"On my way, Captain." Uhura commented. She picked her dress and had the replicator make it for her. She laid it across her bed before heading out of her quarters and to the bridge.

Uhura stepped onto the bridge and went right to her station. She took a moment to glance at Spock and found that he was already looking at her. She gave him a soft smile before looking to the console. After a time she said, "Captain, Starfleet is hailing us."

Kirk could already guess what it was all about. "Yes yes. They want to know why we are changing our course and we haven't completed the mission. Just ignore them."

"Ignore them, Captain?" Uhura asked in surprise and the rest of the crew turned to Kirk, except Spock himself.

"It's none of their business."

Sulu blinked and then spun around to face the captain. Chekov did as well. "Excuse me, Captain, but did you say that it is none of Starfleet's business?"

"That's right, Mr. Sulu, and it isn't. Continue on present course and if they keeping hailing us, Lieutenant Uhura, I dont' care what you tell them as long as you don't tell them anything."

"Yes, Captain." Uhura let out a breath. This was not going to make Starfleet very happy at all. Unable to think of a plausible lie, Uhura just stated what Captain Kirk had said, "The Captain says that his decision for his present course is none of your business." After receiving angry remarks from Starfleet, Uhura turned the frequency off. She hoped the Captain had a good report for Starfleet later. They could all possibly get in trouble for this.

But that was just a regular day on the Enterprise.


	8. Chapter 8

_Captain's Log, stardate 2159._

_It has already taken three days to get to Vulcan, or the space where the planet once was. In this time, tensions on the bridge are high. Starfleet keeps hailing us and I know my communications officer is not comfortable ignoring frequencies. My first officer is suddenly bipolar and is able to explode with any kind of provocation, whether intended or not. The rest of the crew is quizzical over a change of plans, but I am unable to tell them because I made a promise._

_In the last few days I have learned more about Vulcan culture than I ever have before. What I have learned is that those who believe that Vulcans are a secretive, pompous lot are entirely right. At least at any outsider's gaze. The fact is, there are many different cultures on every planet and they are often met with ridicule, contempt, and even horror. I started out this week believing that Spock was just being stubborn like always, but as I have seen the very real changes in the Vulcan's body, I cannot ignore how important this ritual is._

_And that's really all I want to know, because really, knowing anything else is just too much information._

The Captain shut down his log and then was on his way to the bridge. On the way he met Uhura who he presumed was heading the same direction. Kirk, naturally, couldn't help but rib her. "Hello, Mrs. Spock." He said with a grin.

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Not for awhile and even then, _you _still can only call me Uhura."

"Ouch." Jim grabbed his chest from the imaginary wound that she'd given his heart. "Seriously, though, can I speak candidly with you?"

Uhura looked to him quizzically before nodding, "Of course you can, Captain."

"How do you really feel about this?" He asked. "Is this what you want?" He then lost his serious face and that smile was back, "and seriously, you and him, how the hell did that happen?"

Uhura rolled her eyes and insulted him just like they were still at the academy. The difference was that this time, Uhura did truly respect him as a Captain and accepted him as Spock's friend. "It is a long story and I don't believe that your attention span could handle it."

Kirk smirked and then said, "Yeah, he wouldn't tell me either."

Uhura did turn around and say, "But you asked, is this what I want?" She stopped a moment, thinking of the rights words to say. "You know, when I first met him, I didn't exactly get along with him either. He was a hardnosed instructor who didn't listen to excuses and wasn't exactly sugarcoating criticism with your work. He came off as cold, stiff, and uncaring, exactly the way we as humans always assumed Vulcans to be."

She smiled. "Then I got to know him and I found that he's the most loyal, honorable, truthful man I've ever met. There are no games with him, there's no silver tongue, or flashy words. He doesn't manipulate, steal, lie. He's so completely unphased by peer pressure. He's completely confident." She sighed and said, "I saw things in him that I wished I could be."

Uhura then grinned to Kirk and said, "And he's sexy too." She raised and lowered her brows. Kirk had to laugh and Uhura grinned. "So what do I see in him? Probably the same things you see in him. You made him your first officer even after he wiped the floor with you." Her joking then ended and her face lost its bright smile. "Jim, I am going to do everything I possibly can to save him. He doesn't need to say it, but I know without a doubt he'd do the same for me."

She then made a dramatic turn before heading first onto the bridge where Chekov greeted the Captain with the proclamation, "The area of the black hole is in sight, sir." That meant they were near Vulcan, or where it used to be.

It was merely two hours before they were approaching the area and they prepared for the ceremony on the observation deck. Kirk was pretty surprised that Spock didn't even want to call his father on this momentous occasion. "Really...you don't want to call your dad?"

"His presence is not required." Spock said simply. He now wore over his uniform a long robe, characteristic of rituals on Vulcan. It was black with gold intricate designs and made of fine velvet. Kirk had also dressed up for the occasion, wearing his class A's.

"You don't invite anyone at all?"

"The crewmembers already here will suffice. It is customary for the bride to have an entourage with her, but such is not a requirement."

"Wow, damn." Kirk commented. He received a quizzical look from his Vulcan friend. "It's just really different from Earth weddings."

"How so?" Spock asked, fascinated by the different cultures of Earth.

"Well, every culture has its own traditions, but I can tell you how it was done with my mom and my stepfather. The groom has a best man who takes care of everything for him and throws the bachelor party. He and a few other guys stand beside him at the ceremony."

Spock nodded, listening intently, uninterrupting. Kirk went on. "The bride will have a maid of honor that throws a bridal shower for her and they give her gifts like sexy underwear. There will be bridesmaids to stand by her too."

Spock inquired, "Their purpose is to stand there?"

"Well, yeah. For moral support I think." Kirk then added, "Oh, and the groom can't see the bride right before the wedding."

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck or something."

Spock thought a moment on all of this and then replied, "I fail to see how after being romantically involved for a period of time, enough to decide to marry, that all progress is disrupted because they are in each other's presence mere hours before they wed."

When Spock said it like that, it did sound stupid. "Humans are suspicious, Spock."

"I gathered."

Soon, the entire bridge was on the observation , the entire crew was there except for Chekov, who'd been the one to draw the short straw. Each one dressed up for the occasion according to their own culture, and no one wanted to miss this. It was a momentous occasion that, if the fact that the senior officers of the Enterprise were the ones involved were taken away, no one had seen a wedding between a human and a Vulcan since Spock's own parents united years ago.

The ceremony began with the groom summoning his bride with the single ring of what Kirk could only described as an ancient, very large gong. Uhura then appeared and then all eyes trained upon her. She looked absolutely beautiful in a sleeveless, white gown that looked more like a robe or a wrap covering her mocha colored body. Bangles hung on her arms and her hair was put up with long tendrils sweeping down her face. Her bridal party followed her, several crewmembers that Uhura had made friends with. Though Uhura's groom held no expression, his gaze held upon her long enough to let Kirk know that the Vulcan very much felt something.

Uhura stood up beside Spock and Kirk began, "We are gathered here today..."

That was not the traditional beginning of the ritual and Spock looked to Jim with a tilted head and an look of irritation. "I'm just trying to mix it up a little." Kirk answered in a low voice and then continued on. "It is the way of our people, it is Kali-farr. It is the Vulcan mind, it is the Vulcan soul. It is..."

"Keptin, we are receiving a distress call." Came Chekov's voice from the bridge.

Kirk sighed heavily, Uhura actually looked a bit angry, Spock simply lowered his head, restraining any emotion he had.

"Can it wait, Chekov?" Kirk responded back, not even bothering to not sound annoyed by the interruption.

"If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have said anything, Keptain. I am a bit rusty, but I think it is Wulcan, sir." Kirk looked directly at Spock, whose head suddenly lifted with a speed that was startling.

Without being asked, Spock relayed information. "There are several Vulcan monestaries on various planets throughout the sector."

Kirk nodded and then asked Chekov, "Can you decifer the distress call?" Uhura frowned. If she were on the bridge she would have gotten it that very instant. The room was now very tense, awaiting Chekov's reply.

"My Wulcan is a bit rusty, Keptin, but I think they are saying, 'We are being stolen'."

"Stolen? They are being kidnapped?" Kirk asked for clarification.

"What's the word, Chekov?" Uhura asked then and received Chekov's butchering of the Vulcan language back.

"Raided." Uhura replied. Spock nodded in agreement. "They are being raided."

"We must respond." Spock insisted.

Kirk was not the only one who gave him a surprised look. Uhura's head turned sharply to the groom that was right beside her who was going to die in about two days if this didn't happen and now he wanted to answer a distress call? Kirk seemed to share her confusion.

"You are sure?" Kirk asked.

"An entire culture was nearly destroyed by Nero. These monestaries off the planet have the only artifacts left of Vulcan. It is imperative that they remain there."

Kirk nodded. He didn't need more. It was the whole 'the needs of the many' speech again. Kirk got back to Chekov. "We are coming to the bridge. Do you have any idea who is raiding the Vulcan monestary?"

It was Sulu who answered, "I am going to go out on a limb and say them." Sulu pointed to the windows of the observation deck, and soon everyone followed his arm to see what Sulu was seeing. Besides the two Vulcan suns in the distance there was now a very close starship, one that was not Federation.

"Nothing can ever be easy, can it?" Kirk asked as he looked out the observation deck.

Spock held the same tone as Kirk as he replied, "Indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:_ This chapter could not have happened if it wasn't for my awesome husband who was kind enough to write the fight scenes for me. _

Kirk, Spock, and Sulu took the shuttlecraft down to the asteroid that housed one of the monestaries of Vulcan; one that had not been destroyed by the black hole that Nero had created. The monestary did not stand out in any way from any other Vulcan monestary. It was built entirely with geometric design and archetecture. It was tall and open, containing no doors or windows, just walls made of stone. Vulcan archetecture was based upon the harsh desert planet's climate and seismic activity. This meant that often to distinguish between rooms one room was on a different level than another. This monestary also seemed to have many different levels. Outside the monestary was a grand courtyard and garden, created solely for a peaceful place to meditate or think.

The shuttlecraft landed behind a small hill of boulders as not to be seen. The ship in the sky had landed before the shuttlecraft had even taken off from the Enterprise. It was not immediately apparent who the shuttlecraft belonged to, but it seemed to be a cargo ship outfitted with weapons. "I suggest that we investigate the ship first." Spock suggested to Sulu and the Captain.

The Captain nodded and then turned to his men. "Good idea, Mr. Spock. I have a plan." Kirk grinned which caused Spock to raise a brow and then Sulu 's face to change to a very worried expression. Kirk having a plan always made them have some kind of adverse reaction. They had not yet gotten used to Kirk's plans somehow always seeming to work just fine. Kirk gestured for his officers to follow him to the cargo ship.

The seven foot, hairy Nausicaan sat in the chair that was entirely too small for his large frame. Two long tusks hung from his face and his large fingers poked at buttons upon the ship's console. The Nausicaans had seized this ship and was currently using it for raids, but none of them quite had the handle of the spacecraft that was not built for their large and stocky bodies. _I hope there's only this one._ Kirk said to himself as he just strutted onto the bridge and then circled to the right side of the Nausicaan. "Hey, how are ya? Can you help me? I think I took a wrong turn at Albuqurque." Kirk gave a smile, one that rivaled Bugs Bunny even as he stole the ancient animated character's line.

The Nausicaan stood up and brandished a weapon. It wasn't a phaser or laser, thankfully. Kirk didn't understand the language, but he knew he was being threatened. Kirk held up both hands. "Whoa whoa whoa, Cupcake. I don't mean any harm. You see, I'm on vacation with my family and my wife is just nagging and nagging me. 'get directions, get directions'. You know women, right? Can't live with them, can't feed them to the Cloverfield Monster." Kirk shrugged.

The Nausicaan started forward and Kirk's eyes widened as he inched backwards. He hit a console. There was no where else to go unless he ran. Maybe...he could just reach his phaser in time...

Then there was a quick movement and the Nausicaan twisted around and then fell to the ground. Spock had neckpinched the giant thing. "Took your time, didn't you?" Kirk accused his first officer, though he was really thankful that it had worked. That Vulcan neckpinch was scary effective.

"There wasn't a prime opportunity." Spock answered, his face holding more annoyance than ever. It was as if he wasn't even trying to suppress his emotions now.

"Yeah, okay. Search the ship for more of those hairy things. Sulu, you go that way. Spock, that way. We'll meet right here in five minutes." The three officers split up and without any other interaction, all of them were back at the bridge of the cargo ship within five minutes.

Sulu was the one who had found something interesting. "I found a cargo bay, Captain. It is full of relics, art, and furniture. Most of it appears to be Vulcan." Sulu reported. The other two officers then followed Sulu to the cargo bay. Indeed, the stolen items onboard were of Vulcan origin.

Kirk looked it all over. "What are they doing with it? They don't look like the type that are into fine art."

Spock interjected, "Nausicaans are notoriously known as pirates. I would assess that they plan on selling it for a profit."

Sulu added, "Vulcan relics will be making a spike in price because of their rarity."

Spock nodded and Kirk sighed. "Well, first we need to tie up ugly back there. Then we need to get into that monestary. Sulu, ground the ship so that if they come back here, they can't take off." Kirk knew that Sulu was just as talented as making something not fly as he was as making it fly.

Soon, the trio were making their way to the monestary. So far they had found no one else, not even any Vulcans. Spock explained that the monks would likely have retreated into the meditation room as to avoid confrontation. They were pacifists and would not fight the Nausicaans themselves. This made the monestary easy pickings for the pirate group.

The entryway into the temple was marked by a large stone arch which had the words of Surak engraved within the stone in Vulcan. The three carefully stepped into the temple and as Spock had said, not a Vulcan was in sight. The main room was grand, but narrow hallways would lead to other rooms that were not separated by doors. This meant that at any time one of the pirates could jump out at them or see them without them meaning for it to happen. This made sneaking around very difficult.

Soon, though, the trio had arrived where three Nausicaans were attempting to carry a rather large statue of a Vulcan priestess upon their backs. Sulu withdrew his sword so that he would be ready. He gripped the handle tightly, though smirked as he replied to his fellow crewmembers. "There's exactly three of them. That's incredibly convenient."

Kirk had to smile at that comment and then said, "Great, one for each of us. I'll take the ugly one."

Sulu asked with humor, "Which one is the ugly one?"

Seeing as at the moment they had the element of surprise, the three blocked the doorway with phasers in hand. "Stop!" Kirk called out to them, hoping they had a translator, but seriously doubting it. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Under Federation law I order you to put down the statue this instant." The Nausicaans shouted at each other and then to them, but Kirk didn't understand a word they were saying. He only knew that they were not putting down the statue.

Before the away team could react, the Nausicaans threw the heavy statue at them. Kirk, Spock, and Sulu dropped their phasers to catch the stonework and worked carefully to set the ancient piece down, though Sulu still had his sword in his other hand. The pirates then pulled their heavy bladed knives out of hidden sheathes and charged.

The three giants stomped directly at Sulu, the only crewman who was still brandishing any sort of weapon. As one of the Nausicaans flanked the wary helmsman, his knife raised to stab Sulu in the back, the Captain yelled, "Hey! Three against one doesn't sound like fair odds to me!", and grabbed the upward wrist. He then pulled backwards with all his might, his leg behind the Nausicaan backstabber. Three hundred plus pounds of Nausicaan hit the ground hard, yet he managed to keep his weapon and roll backwards to his feet.

Spock simultaneously grabbed another of the antagonistic aliens and threw him to the side. The Nausicaan stood there in a knife fighter's stance, waiting to see what the Vulcan would do. The smile on his tusked face seemed to indicate that the Nausicaan thought that this was not going to be a fair fight; not that such a thing mattered to him. With a strange look of glee on his face, reminiscent of a long forgotten devil, Spock jumped at the alien. The power of the blow on the pirate's knife hand was enough to shatter the bones in the giant's wrist. The rogue fell to his knees, clutching his broken wrist as he screamed. No longer certain of his very survival, let alone his victory, the pirate started to scurry backwards. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!," came the came the shout from the Captain, just as the Vulcan was about to deal the death blow.

Spock whirled around to see his friend standing upright with blood pouring down his chest. Even under the throes of Pon Farr, Spock's superior brain quickly understood what had happened to his friend. Two diagonal slashes just in front of Kirk's arms were gushing blood. They were meant to immobilize his arms; leaving his muscles little in the way of leverage for a fight. The Nausicaan that the Captain "drew" seemed to be an excellent knife fighter with much experience. Spock picked up the knife that his victim had dropped and threw it with uncanny accuracy and power for a pacifist. The blade sunk deep into the shoulder of the blood fevered Nausicaan. The pirate pulled the knife out of his shoulder with a grunt and dropped it to the ground. He stepped over to Spock and shifted his knife to his uninjured arm. He seemed wary, but ready to fight. His labored breathing could barely be heard over the sound of clanging steel in the corner.

Sulu's blade was flashing in the dim light of the Vulcan monestary just as fast as he could accurately swing it. The Nausicaan was parrying, slashing, and evading the sword blows coming at him with a flourish. He also seemed to be quite a knife fighter. It seemed that all of the thieves were probably well versed in fighting with knives, though Spock was able to finish his adversary quickly because of his greater strength and a surprise blow. The attacks and counter attacks were starting to come much slower now, as each opponent realized that the fight wasn't going to be won by speed or power of blows but through tactics. A faint here, a counter attack there. Shifting their feet and their balance, trying to make the other fighter believe that the killing blow was going to come from one direction when truly an attack was going to come from another. Finally, after minutes of battle, Sulu threw his blade at his attacker. The surprised Nausicaan caught the sword just as Sulu kicked him in the side of the knee. With the sound of tearing tendons and muscle, the Nausicaan's kneecap slid sideways and he fell to the ground in agony. Sulu looked up as he heard the Captain yell, "No, Spock!"

Spock was standing over his vanquished foe, a knife in his hands poised to plunge in to the unconscious pirate's heart. "No, Spock!" yells Kirk again. "That's an order!"

Spock's head whirled to meet his Captain. those eyes sent a tremor of fear in Captain Kirk that he had not felt before with his first officer. There was rage behind those brown eyes. Rage, loss of control, and murderous intent. Kirk would have reached out his arm, if he could move them and it was taking much of his strength just to speak. Spock had every intention on killing that Nausicaan. There was no doubt in his mind. "Spock..." Kirk began again, the desperation clear in his voice. Spock's muscles were tight, his forehead crinkled with tension and his lips a thin line. Spock's fingers gripped the knife so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. After a moment that seemed to last for years, Spock pried his fingers from the knife and violently hurled the knife aside. He then raised himself from his bloodied foe. The Nausicaan's blood soaked Spock's uniform and green mixed with it, indicating that Spock had not come out of the fight unscathed. Spock visually trembled, as if just now realizing what he had done, what he'd been about to do.

It was then that the Vulcan monks emerged from the meditation room to meet those who had answered their distress call. Sulu was holding Kirk upright as Kirk leaned heavily upon him, becoming more weakened by the moment. "We have come to express gratitude for your prompt answer to our distress signal." The Vulcan did not look at Spock, for he had recognized a Vulcan male in the throes of Pon Farr and out of respect refused to meet the young half breed's eyes. Instead, the monk concentrated upon Kirk. "We will take back our artifacts from the cargo ship as you have disarmed the pirates. Please, see to your own health and worry no more of our complication." The Vulcans would then give them the traditional Vulcan greeting to which Sulu and Spock both met. "Live long and Prosper."

"Peace and long life." Spock answered and then helped Sulu with carrying a woozy and pained Kirk back to the shuttlecraft.

Bones exclaimed in horror the moment that the shuttlecraft landed and the tro exited the craft. Bones had a feeling he'd better go to the landing bay, and when he saw the wounds sustained by the captain, he cursed that he was always right. "Dammit, Jim! How is this mission going to last if you go risking your life for every damed thing that comes along?" Scans were made and Bones was getting the hypospray ready, swearing under his breath the entire time.

"I love you too, Bones." Kirk managed a haphazard smirk to his chief medical officer and good friend.

"Quiet, Kid. I don't want to hear another word out of that cocky mouth. Sulu, get him to the sickbay." Bones insisted

"Can't Bones." Kirk managed lifting a hand to protest. He was feeling woozy from loss of blood and his arms were barely functional, but he had managed. "I have a wedding to perform."

"Like Hell..." Bones started, but then Spock interjected.

"That wont' be necessary, Captain."

All eyes turned with disbelief to the first officer who, despite being entirely covered with the blood of both himself and two large Nausicaans, looked elegantly poised and calm. Kirk looked extremely confused as to why something that was a matter of life and death just a few hours ago now seemed to be completely despensable. Kirk's eyes quickly went to Uhura, who stood ready in her wedding dress. She held her head high, appearing confident, professional, and beautiful as ever, but there was a sadness in her eyes and a defeat of pride at the prospect that she was being jilted at the altar. Kirk insisted, "Explain, Spock."

"_Koon-ut-kal-i-fee_, or the sacred wedding ceremony is translated to marriage or challenge-most often a fight to the death. One of those two incidents is the only method proven to break plak tow." Spock explained as he would any other biological report to the captain. "I believe the altercation with the Nausicaan pirates was successful in doing so. Therefore the ceremony needs not to take place."

"Spock, can I talk to you for a minute?" Uhura asked sweetly, with the nicest smile that she could muster her would-be husband. Spock nodded and the two of them stepped to the side, away from the eyes that no doubtedly followed them to that spot. Uhura tried to hide the hurt she felt, but the emotional distress was evident in her voice, which stammered just a bit to sound less than confident. "Spock.." She looked down a moment, catching herself before she'd do something ridiculous, like cry. "I understand that we don't have to go through with it. I know it wasn't something we'd talked about, and that we never made any plans about the future..." Uhura searched his eyes looking for something, anything that would indicate how he really felt about the situation. She was attempting to look into his soul.

"Our previous relationship can now resume along its normal course." Spock replied. There it was, that softening of his voice, the indication that he was doing it for her, not himself. Uhura allowed a small smile to grace her full lips. She knew what she must do. She knew how to get through to that thick, Vulcan skull.

"Yes, it can. However..." She took a step forward and replied, "if it does then you still do not have a wife. You still do not have a bondmate. This means that everything will happen again in another seven years. You'll have to go through it all again, the difficulties, the pain, the loss of control. Do you really want to do this again in seven years time?"

Spock arched a brow suddenly and Uhura grinned widely as he replied, "Your logic is sound." Spock turned to the rest of the crew who had not even pretended to take their eyes off the couple as they spoke. "The ceremony will continue."


	10. Chapter 10

Captain Kirk had been the one to request that the ceremony take place upon the asteroid at the monestary. The Vulcans agreed and allowed the crew of the Enterprise not only to perform the ceremony within their temple, but also to use the courtyard for a reception. None of them understood just why a reception was needed, but they understood it was a human tradition and as the bride was a full human, it was only logical to incorporate some earth traditions into the union.

The Vulcan monks stood by uninterferring with the process. Their curiosity compelled them to stay and learn, to accept and to be one of the first to witness such an extraordinary coupling. As it was rare for the two species to genetically mix, there was question whether the new union could create progeny. It was possible, as the proof stood before them, a full adult in Starfleet. It gave them hope for the continual of their race for part Vulcan was surely better than none.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kirk finished with a giant grin upon his face. Bones had fixed him up, and though the book in his hands seemed a little heavy, Kirk wasn't going to show any discomfort in front of the crewmembers who had shuttled down to the asteroid's surface, and certainly not in front of Spock and Uhura. He was about to say the last line when one of the monks stepped forward.

"If I may." Kirk nodded to the monk and took a step back as the monk stood before the nearly wedded pair. He placed one hand upon Uhura's face, a finger at her temple, her cheekbone, and a thumb beside her mouth. He did the same with the other hand with Spock. He then closed his eyes and the pair would feel the telepathic link being formed, one that would have been established at age seven, but now was fully established so that they may truly be a bonded pair, despite that the bride was human. Though she may not possess the telepathic abilities of a Vulcan, Uhura would now be able to feel Spock's presence wherever he was. She would be able to feel the next time he went into Pon Farr and search him out. She would be a part of him as much as he was a part of her. Always touching, even if untouched. Never parted no matter how many light years away. The monk opened his eyes once the connection was created and he stepped back silently to allow Kirk to continue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kirk said joyously, only to get an eyebrow arch and a head tilt from his first officer. Such public affection was frowned upon, and Kirk grinned widely before whispering, "It's Earth tradition. Go on..."

Cheers erupted among the Enterprise crew as the half Vulcan groom drew his bride into an embrace and kissed her. Uhura could hear the clapping of happy guests, though her eyes closed as she locked lips with her new husband, oblivious to the smiling faces of their fellow crewmates. When the kiss ended, Kirk yelled out in triumph. "I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Spock!"

The crew clapped even louder and more than a few wolf whistles erupted among the crew. Uhura smiled brightly, looking every bit as dazzling and joyous as she felt. She was proud to have this moment with her family aboard the Enterprise. She also did not mind at all that her stoic groom looked out at the cheering colleagues with faint curiosity and bewilderment at to the applause. His eyebrow twitched as he felt something, a rush of emotion that didn't feel at all normal and had to be dealt with.

The reception was immediately after in the gardens of the courtyard. Scotty had brought along his own stash of alcohol for the festive occasion. It was shore leave for a few hours and that was as reason to celebrate as any. None of the humans went inside the temple, though, as to pay respects to the monestary by not desecrating it with frivolous and unrestrained human celebration. While the rest of the crew drank, visited, and partied, the newly wedded couple sneaked away to the meditation room where the monks had retreated earlier. Nyota didn't bother to hide her absolute glee at being taken away by her handsome Vulcan mate. "Now why did you bring me here?" The communications officer inquired with a bright smile and shining eyes.

"I would assess from the rising levels of hormonal activity within my psyche that the battle with the Nausicaan did not actually break plak tow, but instead merely subdued it for a time." Spock said. His voice was methodical and steady, but his eyes held something deeper. It was a hunger, a lust that Nyota had never seen before in her Vulcan lover. It was a look that made a shiver race up her spine and her chest tighten.

"Oh, well, we can't have you going off and killing anyone, so we are going to have to do something about that." Uhura shamelessly flirted with her new husband, something she'd done before, normally just to tease him, but not with the favorable reaction that she was getting now. Nyota Uhura was used to being wanted. She'd been come onto by half of the galaxy, including the captain before he'd entered Starfleet. She'd been wanted, but never craved, never needed. She'd never felt the piercing gaze of animalistic lust that was fixed upon her now. It was a possessive, voracious need for a male to claim its rightful mate.

"Indeed. We wouldn't want that." Spock then gave her a smile. It was a sardonic, wicked smile that seemed better suited to a villain in a drama, not upon the coolly steadfast Vulcan that she had grown to know so well. Uhura fixed in place as Spock closed the distance between them until she could feel his warm breath upon her lips and the heat of his body against hers. For the first time in a long time, Uhura felt nervous.

It wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate before. They certainly had, many times. Each and every time Uhura had initiated it. It had always been good, satisfying, even affectionate, but each and every time Spock always had some element of control. Never had he completely given himself to her. Every touch and every caress had been to reach a certain end as if she were an experiment and Spock was testing his theories upon her. Uhura never complained. She had accepted that this was the way that Vulcans were. They never lost control. . Sex was a biological function to produce progeny or to illustrate affection to one's mate. It was not for recreation by any means, but served a purpose as anything else. They simply were not passionate, loving, ravenous.

Uhura would soon be proven incredibly wrong.

Uhura intook a breath as Spock lowered his forehead to hers. She had learned early on that this was an incredibly affectionate act for Vulcans. It symbolized the sharing of one's mind. This time, however, they were bondmates and the gesture would take a more literal form. Spock took her hand and held up two fingers to her own two slim fingers. She immediately felt the electricity between them, a charge of white heat that flowed from their fingertips to each and every nerve ending in her body. Uhura couldn't help but bite her lower lip as he said softly and affectionately, "Touched but never touched. Parted and never parted. Two bodies, one mind, one soul."

Uhura nearly cried out as she suddenly felt the rush of emotions and thoughts that were not hers crash into her mind like an ocean wave. At first, the wave was so powerful , the emotions so strong, that she closed her eyes and her first thought was to force them out of her head. However, a soothing hand upon her cheek and the mental nudge for her to open her mind caused her to relax under the mind meld.

It was difficult to tell if exactly what she was feeling was coming from him, or if the feelings were her own. Her human mind was afraid and unable to comprehend the sheer complexity of what was happening at first, but she opened herself to the pure amazement of it. Uhura felt her very senses were heightened. Every sound was much more crisp. Every sight more detailed and every thought more profound. Every touch was so much more sensitive that she could feel her own body cry out for his and they were only touching fingertips.

They were joined in mind and heart. It was the most intimate, exciting thing that Uhura had ever felt. She wanted to find the words to tell him, to share in her experience, but she didn't have to. He was feeling everything that she was. He was hearing her every thought. She knew it because she could feel that he was pleased just as she could feel the carnal desire within him. He was on the verge, ready to break, but he was still hanging onto a thread of control. He was seeking permission and with a stroke of her fingertips down his hand and the rise of her lips to meet his, she gave him what he sought.

Spock crushed her body against his as his mouth captured hers in a ravenous kiss. He caught the gasp of surprise that escaped her mouth and her hands moved to his chest to grip at the ceremonial clothing that he wore. Without breaking the bruising kiss, Spock lifted his young human bride with relative ease and pressed her back against the stone wall of the meditation room. Uhura hooked a long, smooth leg around his hip, urging him closer. She heard a rip of fabric before she felt a large, seeking hand cup the weight of her right breast. Uhura felt the familiar but wonderful pleasure of his hand upon her flesh, but now she also felt the pleasure that he received from touching her as well. Even this sensation was multiplied tenfold by the mindmeld.

She ached to touch him, to know exactly what he felt from her touch. She wanted him to thrive upon her caresses, to need her kiss as much as she needed him right now. Within moments of thinking those very thoughts, clothing was desperately ripped, removed, and thrown to the floor as if the very garments themselves were offensive. To do so required their bodies to part for an insignificant amount of time, but even in that small moment, Uhura had felt completely bereft. The mind meld remained as long as they had any kind of skin to skin contact.

With no other hindrances to their flesh to flesh contact, Spock held no reservations about exploring her mocha colored body. Uhura tipped her head back and let out a moan of pure bliss as he had learned through his own meticulous study of her body just where she liked being touched. For instance, there was a spot just behind her ear but further down upon her neck that when his teeth grazed there made her body quiver. He knew that she'd rather have the underside of her breast caressed instead of her nipples, and he knew that she had a sensitive place along the back of her knee.

But, it worked twofold. Uhura had learned that Vulcans preferred not to be touched not because they detested touch or others, but because touch was so very sensitive to them, much more than in humans. She knew that even the slightest brush of fingertips would drive him mad with rapture. She knew that if her fingers trailed down his spine that he'd make a throaty noise that would make her skin sear with heat. She knew he'd involuntarily suck in a breath when her fingertips traced his abdominal muscles and she knew that when she lifted her hips to grind against his that she'd be favorably rewarded.

She let out a cry of both pleasure and pain as she felt his teeth against the flesh above her breast and his hands grip into her thighs. It was an unexpected move, and as Spock was three times stronger than the average human, the pain was more than a little bit distracting. Uhura was most surprised, though, to find that it didn't frighten her. He could really hurt her and it didn't frighten her at all. What she shared in his mind was carnal but not evil. It was rough but not malevolent. In fact, she was finding it actually pretty damn exciting.

Uhura wrapped her arms around his neck as shew as whirled away from the stone wall and then deposited promptly upon a mat in the room. The mat would normally be used as a comfortable place to contemplate and compartmentalize thoughts and feelings, but this time it's use was in the rampant and urgent coupling of two enraptured bondmates. Spock's head dipped downward, leaving Uhura to thurst her hands into thick, ebony hair as it settled between her aching thighs. This was one lesson that she had taught him, and had been very pleased with the results. If there was one thing she could appreciate about Vulcan learning, was that if it was worth doing, it was worth doing perfectly. As she felt the warm wetness of his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, Uhura's back arched and her fingers dug into his skull. A soft moan of pure pleasure escaped her, but no relief came beind it. Instead a rush of pure ecstasy enveloped her and then shook her body from its very center. She felt the withdrawal of his mouth and for a moment felt relief of an ending climax. She would not be able to bask in the afterglow of bliss long before he hovered over her, his deep brown eyes catching her own. Those eyes that looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She knew that he found her aesthetically pleasing, but with their minds linked, this was the first time she truly felt in his own mind how beautiful he thought she was. Never before had such a thing meant so much to her, and never had there been a better way for her to discover it.

Uhura had always found him exotically attractive. Even as merely a cadet, she'd been thankful that at least if the workload of the Advanced Phonolgy class was rigorous, at least the instructor wasn't bad to look at. He always carried himself with elegance and nobility. His dark looks and easy grace only seemed to amplify that. The upswept brow gave him a devilish appearance, one that hinted at the heart of a rebel beneath the apathetic Vulcan exterior. With hard jaw, lean muscle, and long legs, Spock was an beautiful male specimen in any universe.

It was those eyes, though, that arrested her. Deep brown surrounded by thick lashes. Not quite human, not quite Vulcan. She could stare at those eyes indefinitely until the spell was broken by his forehead once again meeting hers. Simultaneously, he buried himself deep within her, finally completing their union: mind, heart, soul, and body. The sudden sensation of joined flesh illicited a quiver within both of them, and Uhura wrapped her arms around the back of her Vulcan lover to draw him ever closer. His arms hooked beneath her knees, pulling them upwards to her chest so that he could thrust deeper, harder, possessing her in every way imaginable.

Uhura's moans soon couldn't escape her opened lips. Her breathing was too ragged, she couldn't get enough air past her vocal chords. His hips pressed hers roughly to the mat. His grip upon her hips was bruising, but more than welcome. Her nails raked across his back then gripped the mat, the air, anything as she writhed and thrashed under the full intensity of their mating. Her mind spun and she heard nothing apart from her own rapid heartbeat and his own throaty cries of rapture. She felt nothing around her but her own body's response, enveloping him and drawing him deeper within her though she was beginning to feel sore and aching from each relentless plunge within her human body. Her mind reached out to his for the first time, instead of just allowing his to invade. She searched deep within the complex and large Vulcan brain to grasp onto what her subconscious was looking for.

There is was, hidden, compartmentalized, and suppressed. It was the emotion she was reaching for, one that she had been afraid to truly show herself for fear that it would never be returned. It was love. Unconditional, pure, romantic and real. Like a ghostly hand, she reached out and touched the emotion, taking it for her own. He loved her.

_Was it not obvious?_ A thought erupted. A tear formed at the corner of closed, chocolate eyes. It should have been, but humans had to be told. They were often incapable of grasping the concept of anything that isn't literally thrown at their faces. They needed words, for if the words did not exist, then it must not be true. Uhura had never heard it, and so she thought Spock never loved her, but now that she knew, she could see it in everything that he did. Her assignment to the Farragut as to protect her reputation, never his own. The breaking down in the turbolift-a show of failure and of emotion that no one, not even his father had been allowed to see. There was the open affection at the transporter room where she saw now that he had been honestly afraid he would never see her again, though at the time he had appeared very confident that he'd return. She'd even seen in his mind the moment that Kirk had stopped him, right before Spock wanted Kirk to give a message to Uhura-to tell her how he felt and not make the same mistake with her that he had with his mother.

"Spock..." Uhura whispered, the tears streaming down her face. Again, it was not entirely her. The emotional transference was incredibly powerful. She felt her own chest tighten with emotion as she felt his. She felt her own body tremble against his already shivering frame. She didn't know where she ended and he began. "I..."

The words were cut off with a sudden shuddering climax that shocked her entire body. She felt his own control dissapate and with it came a fervor she'd never before experienced. It was as if the last bar broke and let loose the beast that was caged within. An almost animalistc growl came from within his throat and Uhura suddenly found herself grabbed around the waist and then tossed into a new position upon her knees. Shocked back into reality, Uhura's eyes widened as she braced herself against the force of his body repeatedly impaling her own. Her knees ached and she had to lower herself to her elbows when her arms started to shake under the force and strength bombarded upon her. Her breaths came out in gasps again until another orgasmic scream erupted from her lips as she convulsed around him, gripping him repeatedly and rhythmically with her pulsing climax. This time, however, she felt his own powerful release as well as the escape of all tension within his body. She felt the peace return to his mind before she felt him collapse with exhaustion to the mat beside her.

Uhura collapsed as well, her own panting matching his although now the mindmeld was broken. The sweat upon his body was hers, she knew. Uhura didn't want to lose all intimate contact with him yet. She wasn't quite ready to go back to logic and reason and complete rationality. She wanted to hang onto the uncaged, unchained, passionate and primal Spock just a little while longer. She snuggled up next to him, her arm draped over his stomach to hold him close. To do this was a struggle. Her muscles were sore, her legs had cramped under the intensity. She was so very tired and she ached in so many places. She had also loved every moment of it.

Back on the bridge after shore leave, Captain Kirk was very pleased to find his first officer at the science station as usual, actually completely cool, placid, and absolutely normal. "Hey, Spock!" The Captain greeted. "How was your honeymoon?" Kirk raised and lowered his brows, teasing his first officer and his friend. Of course he was completely baiting Spock.

"I have no comment." Spock replied dryly before adding, "Scans in sector D indicate lifeforms upon a class D planet that has been recorded as having no life."

Kirk grinned as Spock completely blew over the question, leaving Kirk to let out a little chuckle. The door opened again and Lt. Uhura walked in. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, as her walk indicated. Movement seemed to be forced and she leaned on her chair before sitting in it. Kirk turned to face her. "Lt. Uhura, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Never better, Captain. Scanning all sectors now, sir."

"You look a little tired. Are you sure you don't want to take a few hours off?"

Uhura flashed him a glare, but replied sweetly, "I feel wonderful, captain. I had a large breakfast of strawberry pancakes and a cup of tea. I finished a chapter of the play I've been reading which I translated from its original tongue. Would you like to know more of my morning, sir?" Uhura asked, the smile still upon her lips.

Uhura's reaction only caused Kirk to keep his grin as he turned back to the front. "Not necessary, Lieutenant. Keep all channels open. We have a planet to investigate."

Uhura turned slowly back to her console, but not before she looked in the direction of the science station, meeting the dark gaze of the one she could now call her bondmate. She smile to him was genuine and happy and she saw the right corner of his mouth turn up just slightly before all attention was back at the station in front of him.

Uhura groaned as she shifted in her chair. She'd lied, she felt absolutely wretched. It was totally worth it, though, and she'd do it all again.

Uhura eagerly would await the next seven years.


End file.
